Touch
by Shyrgasse
Summary: Oh how the girlish Liechtenstein drives Netherlands nuts. LichxNeth Slight lemon.


**ACK! I have never done this before so ya if it sucks I am so sorry! I did spend a lot time on this though and wow it ate a lot of time. I would like to dedicate to Doitsu's Storyteller. She has been a great help on my other Liechtenstein x Netherlands fic.**

* * *

><p>When they first met, Liechtenstein had been holding onto her older brother's hand as he protectively cut through the ocean of nations. Her face wore a shy smile that she beamed into the back of her brother's green jacket. Only a fleeting glance his way did that smile ever reach him. Here green eyes were wide and beautiful, her lips pink and perfect, and her hair was the color of hay. Never had the Netherlands ever witnessed such a perfect angel.<p>

The days meeting seem to slip from his mind. Netherlands didn't care about how their was an insecurity rising in some Middle Eastern country, nor did he hear the snide remarks he received from America who scolded the older nation for not paying attention. For that day, he would gladly trade his nations welfare to get this young girl to speak to him, to look his direction again.

By total accident, the two met again in a pile of papers. Landing hard on their rumps, a cascade of papers obscured each other from view. But that girlish cry of surprised pricked the Netherlands' ears, he knew that angelic cry anywhere.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" she stammered.

Of course she could not have seen him. The stack of papers had once been towering above her pretty little head. But the man couldn't boast that it was alright. Netherlands never spoke much, but not because he was shy. However, for the first time in centuries, he found that his chest was beating uncomfortably fast, and his mouth dried leaving him with a stiff tongue.

"Oh no." the girl panicked. "Vash need these papers." the girl began to frantically scoop of the mess. "Shoot! No this goes before this. Where's the first page? What am I going to do?"

Leaping into action the older nation piffle through the mess until he found a neatly typed '1' in a corner of a fairly wrinkled sheet. "Here." his voiced cracked, but his face remained strong, trying to fight off the feeling of vulnerability.

The girl beamed, taking the paper from his grasp. Netherlands licked his lips when he felt the slight fleeting touch of her soft fingers. God he wished he could feel another touch.

His wish came true when he stood in a neglected room sorting through the papers. He had offered to help this girl sort through their mess and place all the papers back in order. After all, he had not been looking where he was going as well. Plus, he couldn't stand the thought of this angel crying in frustration. Something so young beautiful should never have to feel worry.

They shared the small square table standing side by side. Several times he would find the paper she was looking for, and her slim fingers would skim of his, leaving a trail of fire. To feel more touches he searched for her papers instead of his own, just to get one more touch, one more feeling of this angel gracing his skin.

Shame briefly coursed through his veins when he realized Liechtenstein's head barely reached his collar bone. It was evident she was a child nation. But was a nation truly a child if they have lived for hundreds of years? Even though his mind asked the question, Netherlands found himself not caring. The opinions of others had never been held high for him. If he wanted a young woman, he would have her.

"Thank you so much for helping me sort these, Mister Netherlands." he thick German accent was cute, too cute. The feeling of disappointment of sorting through all of the papers into order was eclipsed by the feeling of wanting. What did he want? Netherlands wanted her. He wanted to kiss her lips, he wanted to whisper in her ear about all the lovely things he thought about her at night, he wanted to touch thin arms, touch the small of her back, smell her hair, feel her simply against him.

"Hn." he managed to reply. Should he say more?

"Well, I best be going. Vash really does need these. Him holding Geneva in his boarders must be tough. That's why I'm going to walk all the way to his house and cook him dinner."

Lord she was a chatty thing. So polite, so loving for her older brother. One would think that the ugly green monster would visit the Netherlands, but jealousy never came. Instead, he caring for her older brother helped his image. Liechtenstein seemed even more innocent. Just what he liked.

"Would you like a ride." he said suddenly. A good 15 seconds must have past since the girl spoke of walking home.

Her face beamed, "You would do that? But it is out of your way…"

"I want to." he stated simply.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Okay then let me drop these off."

The ride to her brothers house wall full of chit chat. More Liechtenstein talking than himself. It was nice though. Often times people would be turned off by how little he talked, taking him to be rude or intimidating. But this girl, she must not have felt that. Instead she filled the void and kept going, he only had to listen. It was nice.

"So how old are you, Mister Netherlands?"

The man quirked an eyebrow, "Human or nation years?"

Liechtenstein thought for a moment, "How about human years. I think remembering how old we are as nations is a tad tough at times."

"Well in that case I suppose I'm around twenty-five. You?" he asked. The curiosity of how young this maiden he was falling for filled him with curiosity.

"I'm actually a lot older than I look. How old do you think I am, Mister Netherlands?" she questioned in a flirtatious tone. God she didn't know how that girlish flirt effected him.

"I'd say about fourteen."

"Wrong." she laughed teasingly. "I'm eighteen, roughly. I honestly think I am a tad older. But you know, when your graced with this face, you don't age much."

If Netherlands could smile like a Cheshire cat he would have. Liechtenstein is legal.

"So Mister-"

"Call me Lars." he announced with the most charming smile he could manage. Which was little more than a grimace.

"Lars." she tested the name. "Oh! You may call me Lily if you wish!"

* * *

><p>And that was how they were. For many days and nights they were simply Lars and Lily. Their nationality names were never uttered between them, and during their time together they felt… human. Each day Netherlands could steal away from home, he was in the Swiss Alps with the tiny woman, his Lolita. Together, they would cook Switzerland's dinner, clean his house, but the man never knew that his younger sister was receiving aid from a man much older than herself. Before the hot tempered ever drove up his own driveway, Netherlands was long gone.<p>

However, one time Netherlands almost had been caught. That day he would never forget.

"What do you think clouds are made of?" Lily once asked the Dutch as they both laid in the garden lawn, too close to be just considered friends.

Her inquiry caused him to quirk an eyebrow as he rolled onto his side and prop himself on his elbow. "That is an easy question don't you think? They are made from water vapor." His straight foreword answer made her smile, those green eyes linked with his dull brown ones. That smile she beamed at him made him want her once more. But like everyday since he had met this young girl, he held back those desires.

"But that is dull, Lars." Liechtenstein laughed. "You know what I think they are?"

"No, what do you think?"

The wind rustled Netherlands for once down hair, and Liechtenstein reached up to tuck a few stray bangs from his forehead. Her tiny fingers followed the tiny scar there as she simply just stared at him. Usually when one stared at him, they were weighing in his value, but he knew innocent Lily never looked for his self worth. She was simple like a child and took him the way he was.

"I think…" he pink tongue licked her lips, giving them a desirable glisten that made his innards turn. "…they are made from Angel feathers."

One of the corners of Netherlands lips quirked up as he let out a soft laugh with Liechtenstein. It was childish and sweet, just like her. He leaned his head closer to her, the both them were now flat on their sides, heads supported by grass. Her long fingers had since left his forehead to his hair, stroking his soft light brown locks. Liechtenstein became self-conscious at her doings, and retrieved her hand. Netherlands caught it bringing it back to his face.

"You know what I think?" he asked softly for such a gruff voice.

"What?" her lips more mouthed than spoke.

He kissed her inner wrist and the girls eyes slipped closed at his touch. "I think you're right." his lips spoke, grazing her skin. "You know why?" he asked as he moved her hand back into his hair.

"Why?" Lily asked with her eyes still closed in a breathless tone. Than tall man moved in, closing in on her.

"Because I believe you fell from those very clouds." Lily opened her eyes for a moment, her smile brighter than ever before she realized how close he was. Her cheeks turned an instant crimson. As one of Netherlands large hands brushed tenderly against those high cheek bones, he could feel the heat of her embarrassment. But this didn't deter him none.

"You know why I think that?" he whispered even closer, his lips practically lined up with Liechtenstein's.

"Why."

"Because you are so damn beautiful." he stated before kissing her chastely. The older man pulled away quickly, rolling on to his back. Somewhere in the pit of his stomach he felt like a monster who just stole a bit of Lily's innocence away. But at the same time his heart boasted proudly of his accomplishment.

"L-Lars." Lily's voice cracked.

"Hn?"

"You call that a kiss?" she asked before rolling towards the man. This time she leaned above him, though her cheeks were a flaming red, she had a look of pure determination. "I want a real kiss, Lars."

Netherlands wrapped his arms tightly around her rolling her back into the grass, smiling widely for the first in years. "Is that so?"

"Yes." she said definitively. The woman who looked like a girl didn't have to argue no more before she felt his lips over hers. They felt cool like the spring air around them, but they were everything she had imagined he tasted like. Tobacco and cake. A strange combination, but a perfect one.

When they parted she looked up at him, seeing a glint of something far away. It scared her, it scared him. Liechtenstein still gained the courage to ask, "I want some more." Netherlands complied once more.

The kiss was deeper than the last as they molded together, his hands went to her hair tangling his long fingers there, her ribbon loosened from his constant brushing and twining of his fingers. He could feel Liechtenstein's hands move from his neck down his back. Each brush of her hands were awkward but to him, they were amazing.

A loud sound of a car door being closed startled them both.

"Oh no, brother is home."

"Oh shit, Switzerland." Quicker than a hare running from a coyote, Netherlands rushed off into the forest, looking over his shoulder to see Lily waving good bye.

* * *

><p>That glint they had both witness during their first kisses never left Netherlands. Each time they met it seem to grow. Switzerland had left on a trip to America to discuss things Netherlands could careless about. The older brother's absence caused both Liechtenstein and Netherlands to become more and more bolder with their affections.<p>

At first, Lars would kiss her neck while Lily cooked some dinner, maybe wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her hair. Before Netherlands left, she would kiss his fully on the lips. That was when they both feared of Switzerland waltzing home. Now things seem to change quickly. It was like they were both a boiling pot of water, both desperate to let out some steam.

However, whenever Netherlands tried to make things more bolder, more sexual, the girl would shy away instantly. Her hands would detach themselves from his frame to work on dinner once more. These teasing actions drove the man nuts. Deep down, Netherlands knew Liechtenstein wasn't cruelly playing hard to get, just simply shy. No doubt before him, the girl never ventured past kissing her brother good night on the cheek.

The frustration lead to an increase in the Dutch tobacco smoking. For that day, he decided to give her space as she cooked puffing on his pipe. Fortunately, Lily loved the smell of his tobacco smoke, or surely she would have been choking in the haze of his smoke.

"You must spend a fortune on tobacco leaves, Lars." she commented randomly as she mixed ingredients into a batter that would become cookies.

"Hn."

"You love to smoke that much?"

"Hn."

"You know if you want I can add some of your tobacco into the cookies." the girl teased, her girlish hips swishing as she partially danced as she stirred. It was hypnotic, Netherlands couldn't pry his eyes away even if he tried. Pushing off from the counter he had been leaning on, the man snuck behind her, his hands lightly grasping her hips pulling Liechtenstein to his body.

"Why waste perfectly good tobacco on something not as sweet as you." he murmured with his pipe in his mouth.

She squealed as he left wet, sloppy kisses all down her neck. The feeling weird but very pleasant. Her body supported itself even more into the Dutch, relishing the feeling.

"Do you think…" she started as she felt the man nibble on her collar bone. Her voice broke off from the thrill coursing through her, "… that if I added this here chocolate, I would taste even more sweeter?"

Her daring state almost made Netherlands choke on his own spit. He looked up at her, the woman's eyes were closed, but a wide mischievous smile were on her lips. "Probably." he found his voice crack. She dipped her finger into the batter.

"Is that so?" she inquired as she removed that one delicate finger.

Netherlands took it, placing the dough encrusted finger inside sucking the gooey substance off her finger. Her eyes fluttered open, the look she gave him choked the remaining self control from his body. He had to have her.

Their lips crashed together, there teeth colliding almost painfully. At first Lily was started, but she gave into the passionate kiss. Netherlands had a tight hold on both of her cheeks, and the girl slowly snaked her fingers underneath his scarf to feel the soft skin of his neck. Lightly he nipped at her bottom lip, causing her to gasp enough to slip his tongue inside. The girl stiffened under the invasion but soon was bending to his tongue will and skimming her hands over his chest.

One of his hands traveled south to those once swaying playful hips to her back side. Lily could feel Netherlands smile into her lips in triumph. For so long he wanted to touch her round small rump. The man gave it a squeeze causing the girl to pull away from the kiss.

"L-Lars?" she squeaked.

"Ssh, babe. I love you, I want you." he hugged her close, kissing her hair and earlobe. "And I need you." he stated huskily. "You trust me right?" Netherlands could feel her nod. "Then will you be fine, if just this once… if I could just have you." he didn't know where he was going with this, but the he was sure the girl got the memo.

"Yes." she trembled, nervous by her answer.

"Then let's take this to your bed, little one."

Liechtenstein felt as if she was walking on clouds, and apart of a dream and not reality, while Netherlands swallowed the fact he was about to deflower a woman who looked twelve. Worst of all, he loved the fact she looked twelve. They opened the door to Liechtenstein's room, and the girl was placed on her bed lightly. Netherlands took off his jacket on scarf, tossing them to the ground. His brown eyes remained locked with her, until he took of his shirt, leaving the girl to look to the side and blushing furiously.

That blush, that shyness, it powered the man forwards. He took her hand and placed it onto his chest. Her small hand remained as he nudged her to look at him. Her big green eyes did, loving the site of his well toned chest. There lips melded chastely, almost as if Netherlands looked for permission to continue. Those tiny fingers brushed through his spiky hair before pushing him down to meet her in a kiss. Joined there in a heated passion, Netherlands slowly crawling onto the bed to tower over her as they kissed. His hand pressed into her inner thigh, caressing and moving slowly upwards, all the places he had been before. However the rough texture of his calluses made Liechtenstein even more alert to his touches.

A rush of heat made its way up her spine and Lily gripped Netherlands' shoulders, her nails biting into his skin. This caused Netherlands to cut off their kiss as he began to mark kisses over her cheeks down her neck. His progressed was stopped by her high collar and began to unbutton her dress. Lily stiffened instantly.

"Want to stop?" the girl answered with the shake of her head. "Would it be better if I stripped first?"

"N-No… continue."

And he did, pushing her dress past her shoulders, making sure to nip her collarbone, causing the girl to let out a soft moan. Netherlands skillfully removed his shoes and pants, and quickly covered them both with her heavy duvet. Liechtenstein felt more secure straight away from her blanket. But her thoughts became clouded as soon as she felt Netherlands tongue run from her neck to the curve of her breast and ran this teeth just underneath her bra's fabric. One hand kneaded her other breast while his spare hand ran up and down her thigh, getting closer and closer to its target. All Liechtenstein could manage was keeping her fingers in his hair as she tried to breath as her heart pounded.

Netherlands reached behind her small frame unhinging her bra to release tiny breasts. Slipping it off, his love covered herself with her arms. The Dutch smiled shamelessly as he slowly guided her tiny arms away to reveal her pure white skin and pale nipples. Before the girl could try to interject his mouth was on one nub. This caused Liechtenstein to gasp and stiffen only to let out that very same breath and relax.

Eventually Netherlands detached himself from her nipple before going further south, his tongue flicked out here and there along with kisses and nips. He kissed her thighs, though the girl try to close them tightly shut. After a few comforting words he was able to slip a hand in and rubbed her core. The view he had was wondrous, looking down at this tiny woman, panting and flushed as he touched her. It made him swell. Slowly he removed her final article before sliding up for another kiss. He hooked his thumb in his boxers pushing them down as well. The release and the warm air of their body heat under the blanket was a tantalizing reminder to what was about to happen.

He didn't bother in asking if she was ready. Netherlands had already asked for permission for these preceding. Simply, the man kissed her roughly while lining up with her. She ground up against him when Lily felt him brush against her.

"Oh Lars." she breathed just before she screamed out in pain.

Being unaware of pain to come was better than knowing and waiting for pain to come, or at least his was how Netherlands saw it. The man held his ground as she involuntarily pushed away from him, but he pushed back keeping her pinned under his weight. After a few moments of flailing limbs, she calmed and Netherlands kissed her on the lids cheeks and lips.

"It's okay it'll go away I promise." Netherlands cooed as best as he could. But he knew his voice, it was rough. Liechtenstein continued to whimper under him a few tears leaked down her cheeks. "Do you trust me?" he asked gently. She nodded once before snuggling into the nook of his neck. He began to move slowly, but kept his thrust powerful. Despite a few cries, kept the pace until she loosened up, her nail that had been embedded into his skin loosened, and the girl began to enjoy herself. Her sweet moans and cries of his name was what pushed him over the edge. Despite taking her purity, each whine sounded unadulterated, like a child.

In the end, there were finished quickly, hardly a sweat was broken. They laid there in her messed up bed snuggling. The girl peppered his skin with kisses, Netherlands brushed her hair lightly. Enjoying the final moments of their time together.

In the end, Switzerland came home and back to a normal schedule. No longer could Netherlands sneak over to see his Lily. However they still had the meetings together. Even though he sat himself three or four people away from Liechtenstein, the would sneak glances towards each other. In the mobs of people, the girl would feel the brush of his rough hands against her own.

When they could they enjoyed eachothers company. Most of the time in some office no one ever visited.

Liechtenstein had the color of hay for hair, green eyes, and the pinkest lips he had ever seen. The woman looked and walked like a girl, but in all reality she was his angel. Never, did she look shyly Netherlands' way again for she was his.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that I have scratched that itch I am going to work on Roses and Tullips next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
